warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lionheart
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Approx. 60 moons (5 years) at death |death = Wounds |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: StarClan Resident: |namesl = Lionkit Lionpaw Lionheart Lionheart Lionheart Lionheart |familyl = Smallear Speckletail Goldenflower, Mistlekit Snowkit Frostfur Brightheart, Cinderpelt Brackenfur, Thornclaw |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Brother: Mate: Daughters: Sons: |mentor = Swiftbreeze |apps = Graystripe , Firestar |precededby1 = Redtail |succeededby1 = Tigerclaw |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild |deadbooks = Secrets of the Clans, The Darkest Hour, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Eclipse, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide, Ravenpaw's Farewell }} Lionheart is a big, broad-shouldered, bulky, pale golden tabby tom with green eyes, thick, tufty fur, and thick fur around his neck, like a lion's mane. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although unnamed, he is seen giving Firestar one of his nine lives. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Lionkit and his sister, Goldenkit, are born to Speckletail four moons after Bluekit and Snowkit are born. He shares the nursery with Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. When Speckletail gives him and Goldenkit some mice as Bluepaw cleans out the nursery, he offers to eat his sister's share after she complains that it is too chewy. Speckletail tells him to go and get some fresh-kill of his own from the pile, and he eagerly agrees. :When the other kits are herded outside, Lionkit is already outside. When Goosefeather receives the sign on the vole's fur, Lionkit challenges him, despite Speckletail attempting to hold him back with her tail. :Since leaf-fall had brought many cold nights, when Bluepaw is going outside, it is said that she envies Lionkit's fluffy, thick, golden coat. Eventually, he becomes an apprentice, mentored by Swiftbreeze. Lionpaw tells Bluepaw during a hunting patrol not to be grumpy, and that her sister Snowpaw has good ideas. He goes on about how he loves snowy days, much to Bluepaw's annoyance as she mutters that he loves everything and is always cheerful no matter what. :At Lionpaw's first Gathering, Bluepaw is surprised that Lionpaw doesn't seem nervous at all. During a training session, Swiftbreeze tells Bluepaw that Lionpaw needs to learn to think before he rushes into things. When learning to do a half-turn belly rake, Lionpaw twists too early and doesn't think about the move. When he gets the move right, Bluepaw admires the strength in his muscles. :Later, when Bluepaw and Snowpaw are chased by a fox and a burning branch chases the fox away, Speckletail is angry and worried when she sees Lionpaw looking at the burning branch, and chases him away. Bluepaw also thinks about Lionpaw playing in the clearing when debating whether to fight the fox or flee into camp. :Lionpaw patrols the RiverClan border with Bluefur, who is now a warrior, and calls the lurking RiverClan cats cowards, much to Swiftbreeze's annoyance. When Bluefur questions Lionpaw about Pinestar, he is awkward and dismayed and doesn't truly answer Bluefur's questions. He is sick with envy when Rosepaw passes two assessments in as many days and complains to Bluefur that she would become a warrior before him. Lionpaw is part of the patrol that fights off RiverClan when they try to take some of their territory, and is the one to bring a message back to camp. :When Swiftbreeze is expecting her kits, Sunfall takes over his training. Later, Lionpaw discovers Pinestar's secret of taking food from a Twoleg. When Pinestar tells Lionpaw to keep it a secret, he agrees. :Later on, he discovers that Pinestar is going to become a kittypet. Instead of telling the Clan, Lionpaw keeps Pinestar's secret. Despite his efforts to keep his secret, Pinestar finally reveals to the Clan that he is leaving to become a kittypet. As Pinestar leaves, Lionpaw asks the Clan if they would like a leader who no longer wishes to lead. Pinestar tells Lionpaw to tell Sunfall that he would've named him Lionheart. Later, Lionpaw earns his warrior name and becomes Lionheart, as Pinestar wished. :Tigerkit expresses a liking in Lionheart. He asks him to tell him everything about the Gathering at Lionheart's first Gathering as a warrior, but Lionheart tells him that he'll be asleep when he gets back. The day Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Lionheart leads a hunting patrol with Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Goldenflower. He is also part of the patrol that talks RiverClan into giving up Sunningrocks. He is seen eating with Goldenflower, Whitestorm, and Bluefur in celebration of winning Sunningrocks without a fight. Lionheart was also seen eating a scrawny shrew with Whitestorm many moons later during a prey-poor leafbare, and is last seen sharing tongues with Bluestar that day at dusk. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc ''Into the Wild :Lionheart, his apprentice, Graypaw, and Clan leader, Bluestar, are on a border patrol close to Twolegplace. Graypaw wanders away from the patrol and gets in a fight with a kittypet named Rusty. Lionheart and Bluestar watch them, and reveal themselves once the fight is over. Lionheart is angry with his apprentice for getting so close to Twolegplace, then tells Rusty he is not allowed to hunt in ThunderClan territory, and should go home to his Twolegs. However, when Bluestar decides to offer Rusty a place in the Clan, Lionheart agrees with her, and tells him that he will meet Rusty the next day at sunhigh to hear his decision. :Lionheart is convinced that Rusty will not take up on the offer, but he is surprised when the next day Rusty is there waiting for him. He, along with Whitestorm, lead him to the ThunderClan camp. He is more friendly towards Rusty than the day before, telling him about the Clan and the warrior code, and describing the camp and the dens. When Longtail challenges Rusty, Lionheart encourages him to prove himself instead of backing down from the challenge, and that they can all smell his fear. :After Redtail is killed during a battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, Lionheart is appointed deputy in his place by Bluestar. Lionheart is another one of Bluestar's most trusted warriors. :He, along with Tigerclaw, act as mentors to Rusty, now renamed Firepaw. The next day, the two warriors show Firepaw the ThunderClan territory, presenting the borders to him. :At a Gathering, he talks to Graypaw and Firepaw about the three legendary Clans, LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, the great cats who are regarded as the ancestors of the present-day Clans. Interested, a ShadowClan apprentice, Littlepaw, although unnamed, joins the conversation. Lionheart asks him how old he is, and Littlepaw looks nervous, saying six moons. Lionheart notes that Littlepaw is rather small for six moons, and the young apprentice says his mother was also small. It was later revealed that Littlepaw was forced into becoming an apprentice early by Brokenstar. :Lionheart is badly injured when ShadowClan attacked the ThunderClan camp. He is taken care of by Spottedleaf, but he later dies of his wounds. The whole Clan sits vigil for him, and Bluestar is especially distraught. Later, Bluestar appoints Tigerclaw as deputy in his place. He died the bravest death - to die like a warrior in battle. Fire and Ice :On the way to a Gathering, Fireheart remembers his first journey to Fourtrees with Tigerclaw and Lionheart, and feels a pang of sadness at remembering the warmhearted warrior. He thinks of how Lionheart had been killed in battle, and Tigerclaw had taken his place. Fireheart recalls how on his first Gathering, Lionheart had taken the apprentices on a roundabout route, through Tallpines, past Sunningrocks, and along the RiverClan border. :When Bluestar assigns Fireheart as Cinderpaw's mentor, she tells him to pass on the skills that Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and she herself taught him. At the mention of the former deputy, Fireheart pictures Lionheart looking down at him from Silverpelt with warm, encouraging eyes. When Graystripe becomes Brackenpaw's mentor, Bluestar says that their lost friend Lionheart was his mentor, and she hopes that he will pass his wisdom onto his new apprentice. Forest of Secrets :When Tigerclaw is being banished from ThunderClan, Fireheart explains to the Clan how the dark warrior had been angry when Lionheart was chosen by Bluestar as deputy, but that when Lionheart died fighting ShadowClan, Tigerclaw achieved his ambition. The Darkest Hour :Lionheart is among the StarClan cats who appear to give Fireheart his nine lives during his leadership ceremony. He is seen young and strong, his coat shining with pale fire. He gives Fireheart the first of his nine lives with the gift of courage, so that he can use it well in defense of the Clan. In the New Prophecy Arc Sunset :He appears briefly along with Bluestar and Yellowfang in one of Leafpool's dreams, telling her that her life will soon change unexpectedly, and that she will travel down a path few medicine cats have before her. They also warn her of a dark future beyond StarClan's control. Lionheart is kind to Leafpool, licking her between the ears, his presence and scent giving her strength. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :He is among the StarClan cats that greet Leafpool when she and Jaypaw visit the Moonpool. Eclipse :He is seen very briefly when Jaypaw visits StarClan's hunting grounds alone. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :He, along with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Feathertail, appear in the prologue, deciding whether to send a sign to Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather to tell them that Dovepaw is the One. While Bluestar disagrees, saying they shouldn't meddle with it, the others agree, and Yellowfang sends Dovepaw an "omen of the stars." Night Whispers :In the prologue, Lionheart is seen discussing the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan with Bluestar, Fernshade, Oakheart, Mudclaw, Mudfur, Sagewhisker and Yellowfang. Sign of the Moon :Lionheart is seen with Whitestorm, Snowfur and Mosskit in StarClan. He is sharing tongues with Whitestorm. The Last Hope :Lionheart is one of the StarClan cats who comes down to fight with the Clans. He appears when Firestar tells Runningwind and Dustpelt to chase some of the Dark Forest warriors back to the Dark Forest. Lionheart says he'll come too, commenting that he hasn't chased "that kind of prey" in a while. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Lionpaw is listed as Sunstar's apprentice, even though his mentor was Swiftbreeze. :Lionheart appears in a dream and talks to the reader about StarClan, describing the afterlife of Clan warriors, their relation to the living cats, and their journey to the Lake. He points out that StarClan cannot influence the life of the Clan cats; the most they can do is to warn them in dreams. He also states that when Firestar became leader, he could see that he would lead the Clan through terrible times with courage and wisdom. Code of the Clans :Lionpaw appears as an apprentice, eager to prove to the leader, Pinestar, what a good tracker he is. He follows Pinestar out of camp to a Twoleg Nest, and sees Pinestar being petted by a Twoleg. Once Pinestar sees Lionpaw, he quickly explains that he was looking for a kittypet that had been trespassing on their territory, and he pretended to be a kittypet once the Twoleg came in. Lionpaw accepts the excuse, thinking his leader is very brave to get so close to Twolegs. Pinestar tells Lionpaw not to tell the Clan, and Lionpaw keeps the secret, hoping he will get a name like 'Lionloyal' or 'Liontrust.' :But, soon after, RiverClan attacks ThunderClan and Lionpaw is sent to find Pinestar. He finds his leader at the Twoleg nest again, and Pinestar finally explains that there was no other kittypet, just him. Lionpaw was confused at first, but finally realizes what happened. Lionpaw convinces Pinestar to tell the rest of ThunderClan the truth: Pinestar was leaving the Clan to become a kittypet. :Pinestar agrees, and goes back to tell the Clan. As Pinestar is leaving, he turns to Lionpaw and says that he has a good spirit, and when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, he should tell Sunfall that he would have called him Lionheart. Battles of the Clans :He appears as an apprentice in this book, Lionpaw, and he is out on patrol with Swiftbreeze, Sunfall, and Bluepaw. When confronted with trespassing ShadowClan cats headed by Foxheart, Lionpaw becomes frightened, especially when Foxheart threatens him. When his patrol attacks, he becomes swamped with fear and runs away. He finally stops at Snakerocks, and feels ashamed that he abandoned his patrol. He takes refuge in a cave and tries to plan out how he will survive without ThunderClan, thinking he can't go back to them now. :Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw soon arrive, looking for him. At first he tries to hide from them, but becomes disgusted with himself on not being able to face his Clanmates, and comes out. They greet him warmly and tell him that he could come back home. He asks Swiftbreeze if he will be punished, and she tells him that he won't, but Pinestar wants to speak with him. Lionpaw is relieved and promises himself that he'll become a better warrior and understand more about courage. The Ultimate Guide :First mentioned on Pinestar's page, Lionpaw is the apprentice who discovered that his leader was secretly meeting with a kittypet outside of ThunderClan's territory. Ashamed at being discovered, Pinestar lied to Lionpaw, and say that he was pretending in order to not get attacked while in Twolegplace. :Lionheart is present at Brambleclaw's leader ceremony, and is one of the nine cats to present the ThunderClan cat with a life. He introduces himself, and says that he died in a feud with ShadowClan, long before Brambleclaw was born. The golden tom says that he's watched Brambleclaw grow, and believes that Brambleclaw will make an excellent leader for ThunderClan. Lionheart's life is that of pride in his Clan, and he advises Brambleclaw to honor the legacy of those cats who've gone before him. He gives a nod to Bluestar and Firestar in respect, and continues to speak, saying that the new leader has a chance to shape ThunderClan's destiny, and that Brambleclaw has the courage to lay down new pawsteps, over those who have lead before. :As Lionheart gives Brambleclaw a life, the dark tabby is filled with warm energy, making his fur stand on end. Brambleclaw pictures the whole of ThunderClan around him, and he can feel their support and it empowers him. Brambleclaw thanks Lionheart for his life, to which Lionheart says that it's always an honor to gift another with a life. In the Short Stories and Plays The Elders' Concern :Lionheart is only briefly mentioned by Dappletail, when she comments that he had died the day before Fireheart was appointed deputy, thus making Fireheart's deputy-ship against the Warrior Code. In the Novellas Spottedleaf's Heart : Leafpool's Wish :Leafpool dreams with StarClan and Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Lionheart appear in front of her. Lionheart introduces himself, saying he was with Bluestar when Firestar came to the forest. Leafpool says she is honored to meet him, but asks what is going on. Bluestar explains she has a dark future ahead of her, and Lionheart touches his tail on her shoulder. His scent is brave and reassuring as he explains they are going to give her strength. Bluestar reassures Leafpool that they will be with her every pawstep of the way. Half a moon later, Leafpool has figured out what the three StarClan cats meant. Ravenpaw's Farewell :As Ravenpaw dreams, he sees Lionheart with Bluestar and Whitestorm, each warrior dipping their head in respect. Lionheart gazes at Ravenpaw, saying they have come to do something that should have been done long ago. He offers to give Ravenpaw a warrior name as he earns it through his loyalty, courage and fairness to every cat he has met. Ravenpaw politely refuses and also refuses to have a rank among StarClan when the time comes. Lionheart explains they understand and reassures there is a place for Ravenpaw and Barley. He tells Ravenpaw that he is always welcome in StarClan and promises he will find a way. Lionheart reaches forward to touch his muzzle to Ravenpaw as the tom falls asleep. Trivia Interesting Facts *Vicky has said on more than one occasion about the possibility of Lionheart fathering Frostfur's kits,Revealed onVicky's FacebookRevealed on Vicky's facebook page and at least once that Lionheart never fathered kits.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Although the latter comment has been proven false, as Lionheart is in fact the father of Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *Vicky thinks that Smallear may be Lionheart and Goldenflower's father,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and this was later proven to be true.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *He has mistakenly been described with yellow eyes, and shown as a solid colored cat, despite being a tabby. *Although Sunfall was Lionheart's mentor in ''Secrets of the Clans, his mentor in Bluestar's Prophecy was Swiftbreeze. *In The Elders' Concern, Lionheart was said to be the deputy before Firestar, even though Tigerstar became deputy after Lionheart died. *In The Last Hope, it is said that he gave Firestar a life of justice, when he really gave him a life of courage, and Redtail gave him justice. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Speckletail: Father: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Brother: :Snowkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Sisters: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: Mate: :Frostfur:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Sons: :Brackenfur:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Thornclaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Daughters: :Cinderpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Brightheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Aunt: :One-eye: Granddaughters: :Cinderheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Ambermoon: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Whitewing: Grandsons: :Molepaw: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: Grandkits: :Stemkit: :Shellkit: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Cherryfall: :Leafpaw: :Honeypaw: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Great-Grandsons: :Fernsong: :Larkpaw: Nephews: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar: Niece: :Tawnypelt: Grandnephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Alderheart:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit: Grandnieces: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: Great-Grandniece: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Grandnephews: :Juniperclaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikestone:Revealed on Kate's blog Cousins: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Featherkit: :Cricketkit: Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Löwenherzru:Львиногривfr:Coeur de Lioncs:Levfi:Leijonamielinl:Leeuwenhartes:Corazón de León Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters